Congruence
by tasukichiriko
Summary: A collection of short stories: Inui and Kaidoh taking the first steps toward forever.
1. The Best Fold

Title: The Best Fold Author: Kimmie shonen ai Pairing: Inui/Kaidoh.  
Rating: PG-13 Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis is Konomi-sensei's.  
Notes: In the Gundam Wing fandom, I write Heero/Trowa. Regarding them, I wrote a story with a base idea a lot like this fic, but it was super-angsty for me. So, this one is super-sweet. I love my InuKai and cannot bear to give them angst... yet. So, here we go. This is part one of my "Congruence" arc.  
-  
Kaidoh likes to fold every note he gets like origami. The ones his parents are meant to receive from school are folded like flowers for when he gives them to his mother. The notes from girls in his class are folded like Chinese water boxes, and if they're not in his class, frogs. Kaidoh does not want to date anyone he won't see often, and, really, isn't sure about dating girls either. Notes from the other regulars on the tennis team are folded like four-pointed stars, unless they're from Inui-senpai. Notes from Inui-senpai are always folded like paper cranes. Even Kaidoh doesn't know why he started doing it, but when Inui started giving him a note a day, sometimes several pages long, Kaidoh would secretly smile and begin to fold after he read his note. They were about training and tennis and data and juice and all sorts of things that Inui might have told him in person, but Kaidoh liked Inui's notes. He folded each page seperately and numbered and dated them. He was sure that it Inui found out about it, he would be amused by Kaidoh's attention to detail.

Today, Inui had not given him a note and Kaidoh was surprised. But they were meeting up later on for more training, so maybe that was all it was -- he might get a note then. After all, Inui couldn't very well stop after 993 pages of notes, could he? And it wasn't as if Inui expected a response either... he'd said so in the first note.

Kaidoh received a further surprise that evening when Inui was late to their meeting. It was only by 37 seconds (not that Kaidoh had checked his watch every few seconds), but Inui was never late. When he showed up, though, he had a handful of papers. He handed them to Kaidoh, said, "Come find me when you're done," and walked off into the park. Kaidoh looked at the stack of papers, gulped down some air and sat down on one of the park benches to read.

When Kaidoh finished reading, he started to fold. He needed to in order to think about what the note said. It was... it was a love letter -- from Inui-senpai! Kaidoh folded and folded and still couldn't quite wrap his mind around it -- Inui-senpai was in love with him?

As Kaidoh laid the last crease in the final crane, he pulled a pencil from his bag and began to label the cranes. On the final crane, however, as he went to add the number "1000", he found that written along the crane's spine were the words "One thousand paper cranes for luck and love in all that you do". Kaidoh had not noticed the words on the paper as he'd been reading and folding (though he'd been understandably preoccupied) and now he felt a surge of warmth go through him. Inui-senpai knew exactly how he folded his paper cranes.

Kaidoh gathered the cranes into his hands after tossing his tennis bag over his shoulder and made his way out into the park to find Inui-senpai. He was sitting under a tree looking off into the distance as Kaidoh approached. "You may be wondering why now," Inui asked. Kaidoh nodded. "Because there's some place that I want to take you next week. And because I don't want to wait any longer."

"Thank you for all of your notes, senpai," Kaidoh said. "And I'd go with you anywhere so long as you asked."

Inui smiled and took off his glasses and faced Kaidoh. "Would you stay with me, then?"

Kaidoh blushed, "Inui-senpai..."

"Just here... like this." Inui grasped Kaidoh's hand and held it between his own. "Let's watch the sunset?"

Kaidoh looked at his hand and the way the orange light of the setting sun already washed their skin in color. "Okay, Inui-senpai." He looked up again and found himself staring at Inui's eyes. He moved closer and closer to see the flecks of amber that hid in his irises until he realized just how close he was to Inui-senpai. He was about to back away, but Inui's arms wrapped around him and held him there. Kaidoh could feel his cheeks flush again. "Inui-senpai..." he murmured.

Then, suddenly, though he fully expected it, Inui kissed him. It was comfortable and Kaidoh was amazed by the softness of Inui's lips and how yielding his own were to those lips. For all of Inui's brutality during their training sessions, he was so gentle now.

"Inui-senpai," he suddenly asked just as the kiss was done (his lips dragging over Inui's on the first few syllables), "are you still going to be my training partner?"

Inui smiled. Without his glasses it wasn't as menacing. "I'll be here as long as you want me around."

They sat comfortably in silence under the sunset; Inui's arms around Kaidoh's shoulders and Kaidoh's head resting softly on Inui's chest.

"Hey, Inui-senpai, where are you going to take me?"

"A petting zoo."

Kaidoh smiled a bit, then quirked his eyebrow. "Isn't it supposed to be the person who folds the 1000 cranes who has their wish come true?"

Inui looked down at Kaidoh. "You wouldn't have folded them without me. So this can be our wish come true."

Kaidoh relaxed even more in Inui's embrace.

Eventually, they would get up and possibly even go practice a bit, but it was comfortable for Kaidoh right now to be folded in Inui's arms like a perfect paper crane. Every fold had come together, and Kaidoh smiled because for all of the folding he'd done, Inui had made the best fold of all.  
-  
Owari. 


	2. A Good Nuzzle

Title: A Good Nuzzle Author: Kimmie shonen ai Pairing: Inui/Kaidoh.  
Rating: PG-13 Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis is Konomi-sensei's.  
Notes: This is part two of my "Congruence" arc.  
-  
Three days after Inui had confessed his love to Kaidoh, he had officially asked Kaidoh out on what would be their first "real" date. It would consist of lunch, a trip to the petting zoo (weather permitting), and/or a trip to the local movie theatre (time, availability of a good title, and inclination permitting). At least, that was how Inui had phrased it to Kaidoh when he'd given him the note with the planned itinerary. Inui had already folded it like a paper crane and Kaidoh admired the meticulously-folded creation before carefully unfolding it, reading it over in front of Inui, and giving him a firm nod. Echizen happened to walk by at that moment and smiled. "New training schedule, Kaidoh-senpai?"

Kaidoh blushed. "Shut up."

The morning of their date dawned and Kaidoh with it. Sometime during the night, his subconscious had realized for him that he didn't know what to wear and allowed him to wake up twenty minutes before his alarm. It was Sunday, so he'd slept late anyway, and now was up as though he had a tournament game rather than school. He had enough time to do his morning chores, take a shower, and decide what to wear before he would even have to think about leaving to get there on time.

Eventually, after drying his hair thoroughly, Kaidoh decided to wear his black vest and a pair of jeans that had seen better days. It was still warm outside through the days, so he wanted to be cool when he could, but he didn't want goats biting his ankles, either.

They met in the park under the same tree they'd sat under for several hours. Inui had his hands behind his back when Kaidoh arrived, and was leaning against the trunk of the tree wearing a polo shirt not unlike his regular's shirt and a pair of khaki cargo pants. Kaidoh decided it was a good look for Inui.

When Kaidoh approached, Inui took his hands out from behind his back and presented Kaidoh with an assortment of origami shapes. He had even folded one to look like a tennis racket, and had decorated it to look like Kaidoh's racket. Kaidoh was duly impressed and shyly accepted the kiss on the cheek that came with accepting the origami. "Are these notes, Inui-senpai? Because I don't want to unfold them..."

"No, Kaidoh. They're simply yours. Like me."

"Senpai..." Kaidoh started, " that was lame."

Inui laughed. "Perhaps. But it made you smile."

Kaidoh felt a blush race across his cheeks as he noticed that he was still smiling. He looked up at Inui and poked him in the stomach. "So, where are we going first?"

Inui adjusted his glasses. "We're going to lunch. Is there anywhere you'd like to go?"

Briefly looking into the air, Kaidoh then looked back at Inui. "This is difficult. The places where I like to eat and the places where I should eat are different. I'm not picky, though. Is there anywhere you'd like to recommend?"

Taking a small notebook from his back pocket, Inui leafed through a few pages. "If we look at places which include appropriate pricing, availability, dress code, nutritional values and proximity to our other locales, I would suggest Hanahada."

"Hanahada?" Kaidoh asked. "I don't think I've been there."

Inui smiled and moved closer to Kaidoh. Suddenly, he poked Kaidoh's stomach as well. "All the more reason to try it." He paused for a moment. "You've added to your training."

Kaidoh's eyebrows narrowed. "200 extra sit-ups and push-ups per day, spread across four training sessions."

Inui nodded. "Good. I'll take that into account with your next training menu."

"So you're really going to continue on being my... whatever it is you are to me."

Inui grabbed his bag. "So long as it's for you, I'll be everything for you."

Kaidoh recognized his own smile this time. "Senpai, perhaps you've been reading too many romance novels."

"It's good data," Inui argued.

"Only if you tone it down. Real life isn't like romance novels." Kaidoh gestured emphatically along with his point.

Inui grinned. "A little research of your own?"

Kaidoh blushed again and Inui took a step closer and lightly brushed the back of one finger along Kaidoh's flushed cheek. "You're so cute when you blush."

"Lunch, Inui-senpai!" Kaidoh said loudly, then took off after grabbing his bag.

Inui adjusted his own bag over his shoulder. "Hey, Kaidoh?"

Kaidoh turned around, his cheeks a bright red. "What?"

Inui turned his back to Kaidoh and said over his shoulder, "You're going the wrong way. Follow me?" And Kaidoh did, though he doggedly refused to walk next to Inui. If Inui slowed down, so did Kaidoh. Shortly before they reached the restaurant, Inui turned around and grabbed Kaidoh's arm and pulled him closer. "I've accepted you as my equal, you know. If you're no longer my kouhai, and definitely not my senpai, you can walk with me, especially if we're dating."

Kaidoh swallowed slowly. "Yes, Inui-senpai."

Inui let go of Kaidoh's arm and ran a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry." He suddenly felt arms around him. They were unsure in their hold, but there was warmth in the embrace. "Kaidoh?"

Looking up from where he'd suddenly rested his head on Inui's chest, Kaidoh murmured, "I'm sorry, Inui-senpai. This is all... a new idea. Even if I somehow knew this was coming, that we would be... together... it's still new. I'll do all I can, senpai."

Inui smiled and leaned down to softly kiss the top of Kaidoh's head, unadorned for once. "You're so handsome without that damned bandanna."

Kaidoh smiled. "My hair is too thick not to wear it. I'd sweat more without it."

"I know," Inui said. "But that doesn't mean I don't want to burn your entire collection just to see your hair more often."

"Lunch, senpai?" Kaidoh asked softly.

Inui pulled out of Kaidoh's awkward embrace. "Walk with me."

Kaidoh held back for a moment, then held out his hand. "Okay." He slid his hand into Inui's and blushed the remainder of the way to the restaurant.

Once they had been seated, a waitress came over and took their drink orders. She gave Kaidoh flirtacious looks and Kaidoh hissed at her under his breath. She ran off and Kaidoh and Inui looked over their menus. Inui set his down after only a moment, though. "How do you feel about me, Kaidoh?"

Kaidoh looked up from where he'd been examining the sandwiches on the menu. "What do you mean, Inui-senpai?"

"How do you feel about me? Do you love me? Like me? Are you indifferent? Why did you agree to date me?"

Biting his lip softly, Kaidoh looked intensely at the ramen list. "Because, senpai. You asked."

Inui sat back in his seat. "Is that the only reason?"

Kaidoh looked up. "I couldn't find a reason to say no."

For several moments, Inui did not move. But when he did, there was a quirk of a smile in the corner of his mouth. "I'll make you fall in love with me, Kaidoh Kaoru."

The waitress appeared with their drinks, and Kaidoh knew as soon as he said it that Inui had not heard him whisper, "Good," due to the commotion. Perhaps that was for the best, knowing Inui.

They placed their orders and chatted about tennis while waiting for their food. They discussed Kaidoh's next training menu and the probability of Seigaku making it to Nationals. Inui gave statistics on the teams they were likely to play and Kaidoh mentally formulated what sort of new moves he should try to have mastered by the time he played those games... with Inui. Kaidoh still couldn't quite get himself to think like a doubles player, but perhaps this relationship would even help with that. Kaidoh immediately dismissed the idea that Inui had used that as his reason for wanting to date Kaidoh. He'd looked sincere and comfortable. Even Fuji wasn't that good of an actor.

The food at Hanahada was good, and they split the bill at the end of the meal. Inui grabbed his hand as they walked out of the restaurant and they walked, together, to the petting zoo.

Inui had procured the tickets earlier in the day and didn't let Kaidoh know how much they were so that he could pay him back. "You can buy me an ice cream cone later on, then." Kaidoh agreed and they entered the petting zoo.

Breathing a sigh of relief as Kaidoh hesitantly approached the goat pen, Inui admitted to himself that he had been worried. He had seen Kaidoh's reaction to a few animals, and it was generally a very positive one. However, there was always a slight chance that he only liked domesticated animals. But, then again, if Kaidoh really didn't like something, he could be very vocal about it.

Inui had to smile as he saw Kaidoh gently scratching the head of the meanest looking goat in the pen. He saw the man at the far side of the pen selling feed and snuck over and bought a small bag. He went into the goat pen himself and handed the bag to Kaidoh. Kaidoh looked at it. "What is this, Inui-senpai?"

"I think they know," Inui said and motioned to the goats which were suddenly crowded around Kaidoh. They plucked at his clothes with their mouths and Kaidoh laughed and smiled and somehow managed to give some feed to every goat that wanted some without getting hurt. Inui was impressed. He'd had to back off because one of the goats had stomped on his foot... repeatedly... as he was standing next to Kaidoh.

After they were done with the goats, Kaidoh mentioned that he'd overheard another visitor mentioning how much fun they had petting the tigers. "Can we go there next, Inui-senpai?" If Inui hadn't been so busy looking at the thin strip of Kaidoh's firm abdomen which showed between his vest and jeans, he might have laughed at the child-like quality of Kaidoh's voice. But Inui still led the way to the tiger's cage.

If Kaidoh had been good with the goats, he was excellent with the tigers. He didn't get to feed them, but they nuzzled against him and licked his face and played with him. When Inui sat next to Kaidoh and tried to imitate the clicking noise that drew the tiger's attention, one of the tigers clawed him just a bit. At the first aid station, one of the trainers told him that none of the tigers had attacked anyone in 10 years, and had he possibly cut his hand earlier or handled raw meat? Inui was not amused, but did like the wide-eyed look that Kaidoh wore in response to what had happened.

They ended up going around the park clockwise, and there was only one stop left on their tour. Inui led the way into the building with fervor, but frowned when he felt Kaidoh's grip tighten, then release quickly. He turned and looked at Kaidoh, "What is it? This is just the reptile house."

Kaidoh swallowed audibly. "Inui-senpai... I know that's the shot I use... but I... I hate snakes. Sorry!" He turned and ran from the room. Inui shook his head, smiled, and ran after Kaidoh.

He was already at the exit gate and leaning against one of the poles when Inui arrived. "That was unexpected," Inui said. "I would have thought you particularly liked snakes."

Blushing slightly, Kaidoh refused to meet Inui's gaze. "It's because I hiss. I had a speech problem when I was a kid, and I've managed to fix my speech, but when I get upset, I hiss. So when I started to use the buggy whip shot, and no one around knew what it was called, it became the 'Snake'. It's just... one of those things."

Inui grabbed Kaidoh's hand and pulled him along and out the exit. "Do you want ice cream now?"

Kaidoh looked up at Inui. "Is it okay to have?"

"I wouldn't offer otherwise." Inui gave Kaidoh's hand a gentle squeeze.

"True. You aren't Fuji-senpai." Kaidoh attempted to hide his smile. "Ice cream would be wonderful, Inui-senpai."

Inui led the way again, and it became obvious to Kaidoh that Inui had thoroughly researched this date. It must have been upsetting for him to realize he'd done something wrong. It was such a consuming thought that Kaidoh let Inui buy the ice cream with no arguments. Once they had their ice cream and were sitting down on a bench in a different park than the one they'd started in, Kaidoh looked at Inui over his vanilla cone. "Thank you, Inui-senpai. This had been a great day. We'll have to go see a movie next time."

The tiger had clawed Inui's right wrist, so he somewhat awkwardly used his left hand to eat his ice cream. But he used his right hand to caress Kaidoh's leg. "I'm tempted to build this into your training schedule," Inui said.

Kaidoh smiled and Inui felt how genuine it was. "Go ahead. I could do with some time away from homework."

"On the other hand," Inui said, "I could always tutor you."

Looking up at Inui, Kaidoh noticed a small trace of strawberry ice cream there. "Hey, Inui-senpai..." He bit his lip, then made a decision. He leaned up and kissed the errant ice cream away. "There."

Inui's cheeks were flushed at the contact. "Kaidoh..." He cleared his throat. "I'll walk you home."

It was a moderate walk home from that particular park, Kaidoh noticed as he saw his house in the distance. It would be a good place to go on one of his runs on the days he had less homework, Kaidoh thought.

Just outside the gate to Kaidoh's house, Inui stopped him and faced him. "This is for you," he said, and placed a kiss on Kaidoh's lips. Inui's lips were smooth and wonderful to feel against his own, Kaidoh decided. He returned the kiss with disguised fervor and made sure to pull away before Inui.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Inui-senpai." Kaidoh bowed his head politely and left, glancing just slightly over his shoulder as he was about to enter the house.

Inui smiled. He just might get Kaidoh, yet! But, he'd decided already that if they moved in together, they would have no pets. They liked to monopolize Kaidoh's time, and that was the job Inui wanted to have.  
-  
Owari. 


	3. The Last Festival of Summer

Title: The Last Festival of Summer Author: Kimmie shonen ai Pairing: Inui/Kaidoh.  
Rating: PG Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis is Konomi-sensei's.  
Notes: This is part three of my "Congruence" arc.  
-  
Soon after Kaidoh acquiesced to being dated, Inui developed the urge to see his boyfriend in a yukata. He wasn't certain how he would accomplish this particular feat unless the two of them went on a vacation to a hot spring. If Inui's stocks did well, he just might see if Kaidoh would go. After all, Kaidoh liked water, warmth and Inui... so there was a 97 chance that Kaidoh would agree... if his parents would. But, before Inui even got his stock statement, Kaidoh did something unpredictable... and asked Inui on a date.

It was while they were in the park one, resting after a practice game. Kaidoh had been noticably on edge all day, but Inui had been unable to coax the reason out of him, even with the threat of Inui Juice. As he was about to ask again, Kaidoh looked up from where he'd been exaimining his shoes and blurted out, "Inui-senpai! Would you like to go to the summer festival with me?"

Inui blinked and smiled. "Will you be wearing a yukata?"

Kaidoh blushed. "Yes. I always do. My brother is going this year with some friends, but my mother would like me to go and keep an eye on him. She hasn't met his friends. So, I want you with me. It's especially lonely to be alone at a festival."

Inui's smile grew larger. "Where and when should I meet you?"

"Then you'll go?" Kaidoh's eyes were wide.

"Of course I'll go. For you, I'll even wear my yukata."

"Inui-senpai has a yukata? What... what color?"

"Blue," Inui said and kissed Kaidoh quite suddenly as he had learned to do to get Kaidoh to accept it. "Where and when, Kaidoh-kun?"

Kaidoh blushed at the name. "Here. Sunday at 5 o'clock?"

Inui scooted closer to Kaidoh and put an arm around him. "I'll be there."

Sunday at 5 o'clock, Inui was sitting on the park bench and looking at his watch. Kaidoh was almost two minutes late which wasn't like him at all. But Inui ceased to care when he saw Kaidoh running toward him. His yukata was a green just a few shades darker than his favorite bandanna with a pale wheatgrass pattern in tan. As he ran, the front panels of his yukata parted slightly and gave Inui a tantalizing glimpse of Kaidoh's legs. Kaidoh was holding a small bag with one hand and was holding his hair back with the other as his bandanna was, thankfully, elsewhere. Inui decided that the trip to the hot springs still sounded (and looked) like a very good idea indeed.

When Kaidoh reached Inui, he let his hands fall in front of him to hold his bag which Inui saw now was not unlike the purses that girls carried with their yukata. It seemed oddly appropriate in Kaidoh's hands, though. Kaidoh blushed and looked up at Inui. "You look so tall and... handsome in your yukata, Inui-senpai." For, indeed, when Inui stood up to greet him, Kaidoh felt markedly shorter than usual next to his boyfriend.

Inui was surprised that Kaidoh complimented him, but he smiled and looked Kaidoh up and down. "You are perhaps the fairest creature that God ever did create." As Inui slowly worked his way up Kaidoh's body with his eyes, he was certain that Kaidoh's face would be bright red by the time he came to it. Yet, when that moment arrived, only the lightest flush stained Kaidoh's cheeks. "I expected you to blush more."

Kaidoh blushed fiercely as if on cue. "I only blush when I'm embarassed."

"So telling you that I think you're gorgeous doesn't embarass you?"

Kaidoh smiled softly. "How could it when you say it like you do?"

Inui held out his hand to Kaidoh who bit his lip before hesitantly taking it. "To the festival?"

"To the festival."

There was a dance going on when they arrived and the pair watched for a while until Kaidoh's stomach growled loudly, at which point Inui happily dragged Kaidoh along to feed him. They shared a large order of takoyaki, though Kaidoh secretly fed three of his half to the birds that were hopping around where they sat. Inui not-so-secretly fed two of his half to Kaidoh who blushed, but did not falter in letting Inui be kind to him.

Inui did not have to be told when Kaidoh's brother showed up. There was certainly a resemblance to go on. Kaidoh pulled Inui by his hand over to his brother. "Hazue, meet my doubles partner, Inui-senpai."

Inwardly, Inui smiled. Kaidoh was holding his hand and merely referring to him as his doubles partner. "Hello, Hazue. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Hazue delicately arched one eyebrow. "Are the two of you dating?"

Kaidoh dropped Inui's hand quickly. "What?"

Smiling cheekily, Hazue held out his hand to Inui. "You're the first person he's introduced to me that he hasn't been embarassed about doing so. It's a pleasure to meet you, too, and I hope that you'll come over for dinner at some point. Mother is an excellent cook. Actually, so is Father."

Inui shook Hazue's hand. "I'll take good care of your brother, so I hope he'll invite me to dinner at some point. I'd like to meet your parents."

Kaidoh was flushed a shade of red that bordered on purple. "We'll just be going now, Inui-senpai," Kaidoh said. He grabbed Inui's hand again and pulled him along.

A few moments later, they arrived at the goldfish catching booth. Kaidoh bought a chance and gave it a meager try without a word, but failed miserably in catching a fish. Inui put an arm around Kaidoh's shoulders briefly and bought a chance of his own. With his rice paper and plastic paddle in hand, Inui quickly scouted out the largest and "cutest" fish and a moment later, after a dip and a flick, the goldfish was in the plastic cup in Inui's other hand.

Inui didn't bother to try to catch another fish. There was a 90 chance that the paper was far too wet to support the weight of even the smallest fish in the tank. The booth owner transferred the fish over to a plastic bag with blue strings and presented it to Inui who, in turn, presented it to Kaidoh. "Here, Kaidoh. Keep him with you to remind you of me when I'm not around."

Kaidoh carefully clutched the strings in his hand. "Who needs a fish? I think of you... 95.4 of the time, Inui-senpai!"

Inui smiled. "Even I can't be that accurate. But, thank you, Kaidoh. It means a lot to know that."

And, suddenly, the fish in Kaidoh's bag flipped across the surface of the water and something shiny flew through the top of the bag and into the air and under Inui's glasses and straight into his eye. Inui hunched over in pain and clutched first at his glasses, then took them off and clutched at his eye. He regained enough composure to remove the offending shiny object from his eye. He scrutinized it close to his face, then showed it to Kaidoh. "A fish scale. Obviously, Mr. Fish doesn't like me."

But Kaidoh wasn't looking at the fish scale. He was looking at Inui's eyes. "Inui-senpai..." Je blushed. "Your eyes are beautiful."

Inui suddenly changed his mind. His stock money would go first toward getting contact lenses. Then, they would try to go to a hot spring -- but, first, Inui had to meet Kaidoh's parents and get them to trust him. He smiled and held out his hand to Kaidoh who looked briefly put out. His bag was on one hand, and his fish in the other, and the fish bag was wet, so he didn't want to put them together. Inui put on his glasses again and held out his other hand toward Kaidoh's bag. "You hold the fish. I'll hold you bag. Then, we can hold hands."

Kaidoh gave Inui a soft smile. "Inui-senpai, thank you. It's been a wonderful night."

"It isn't over yet, Kaidoh. What do you want to do next?"

Kaidoh looked down at their joined hands. "This is nice."

Inui squeezed Kaidoh's hand gently. "Yes. Yes, it is"  
-  
Owari. 


	4. Quotienscumque

Title: Quotienscumque Author: Kimmie shonen ai Pairing: Inui/Kaidoh.  
Rating: PG Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis is Konomi-sensei's.  
Notes: This is part four of my "Congruence" arc. Inui visits Kaidoh's home for a study date. "Quotienscumque" is Latin for "However often". I thought it a bit appropriate for the subject at hand. Enjoy!  
-  
Kaidoh, who had always been a good student, did not generally worry about his grades. He studied when he wasn't otherwise occupied, and if he sometimes got a 85 instead of a 90 or 95, it was not a big deal. The world would keep on spinning, tennis would still be his favorite sport, and Inui would still make him drink juice that overwhelmed his body. But this... Kaidoh glanced back at his most recent science test. Seventy-fives existed, certainly, but Kaidoh had never received a grade that low. It was time to do something drastic.

After tennis practice that day, Kaidoh approached Inui with his eyes lowered and his hands clinging frantically to the strap of his bag. "Inui-senpai..." He cleared his throat and then turned a plaintive gaze toward Inui. "Will you tutor me in science?"

Inui was immediately worried. "Kaidoh... are you failing?" He put a gentle hand on Kaidoh's shoulder and rubbed his thumb in the gentle hollow of his collarbone in a soothing manner. Kaidoh clutched his bag even harder. "No. I just... didn't do as well as I would have liked on my last test on electron configuration."

"Then where and when?" Inui let his arm slide from Kaidoh's strong shoulders to gently remove one hand from the tennis bag. He held it gently between his own hands. "Don't feel embarrassed about it, Kaidoh. Everyone has one thing that they're not terribly good at. Yours may be science. Mine is certainly the ability to properly interact with society at large… and to sing karaoke of anyone but Gackt and Kinki Kids." He smiled gently at the boy who had caused his defenses to drop so severely.

Kaidoh squeezed Inui's hand and looked Inui in the eye. "Do you have time tonight?"

There had been something he'd had planned that night, but it seemed to be miles away. It certainly couldn't be as important as the boy blushing wonderfully in front of him. "Certainly, Kaidoh. When should I come over?"

"Now?" Kaidoh's blush deepened at the slight look of surprise that crossed Inui's face. "But whenever you can is also fine."

Inui caressed the hand that he still held and smiled brightly. "I guess you'll have to ask if I can stay for dinner."

Kaidoh's blush began to fade. "Of course, senpai. My mother is making udon tonight. I wouldn't dare deprive you."

There was no hint of humor in Kaidoh's demeanor, so Inui prepared himself to have really good udon. He momentarily wondered whether Kaidoh was a good cook. It was an idea to look into one of these days.

Walking together, they reached Kaidoh's house shortly. It was quaint looking with a vegetable garden and a smiling lawn gnome. Peonies lined the front walk. Inui knew that most people would be hard-pressed to believe that Kaidoh lived in such a place. He just happily followed the boy inside.

Kaidoh called out, "Tadaima!" as soon as he entered the door. While he was toeing off his shoes, his mother came in, smiling and drying a plate. "Kaoru! Okaeri." She smiled beauteously and then caught sight of Inui. "Oh! You brought home a friend? Hello! I'm Kaoru's mother. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Blushing slightly, Kaidoh gestured toward Inui. "'Kaa-san, this is Inui. He's my doubles partner. He's going to tutor me in science."

Kaidoh's mother looked immediately concerned. "Did you not do well on a test, Kaoru-kun?"

"I was not happy with a particular grade I received, but it was through my own fault that I received it. Inui knows a lot about science."

With the plate still in hand, Kaidoh's mother gave him a hug. "You know you don't have to try so hard in science, darling. Just because your father was good at it doesn't mean that you have to be."

Kaidoh smiled and Inui could see that he inherited at least that much from his mother. "I know, 'Kaa-san. But I want to do well."

Letting go of Kaidoh, his mother smiled at Inui. "Will you be joining us for dinner?"

Inui bowed his head slightly. "I would be delighted. Kaidoh said you'd be making udon?"

"Of course! It goes well with the weather, don't you think?"

Inui smiled widely. Kaidoh's mother had an infectious grin. "I personally think udon goes well with anything."

Kaidoh blushed and grabbed Inui's arm lightly. "Come on, Inui-senpai. We have studying to do." He dragged his boyfriend up to his room and let go of his arm. "Should we sit on the bed or the floor?"

After briefly considering both options, Inui dropped his own bag to the floor. "The bed, while more comfortable, doesn't seem to offer the amount of space necessary for such an affair."

Kaidoh's eyes widened and he blushed, but quickly recovered. "As you say, Inui-senpai." He dropped his own bag to the floor and sat down beside it.

Inui sat next to Kaidoh. "May I see your test?"

Opening his bag, Kaidoh retrieved the offending document and held it out for Inui's perusal. "I'm especially upset about the last one."

"Ah, the dihydrogen monoxide."

Kaidoh looked scared. "What? I thought H2O was water!"

Inui chuckled. "It is. I just like seeing you shocked."

Kaidoh looked to his socks for a moment before reached over and slapping Inui's knee. "You can be so mean."

"I don't mean to be." He frowned slightly, and then began removing something from his own bag.

"Inui-senpai... what are those?"

"Ah, these are electron configuration models."

"And why are you carrying them around?"

"Because you never know when they might be useful. Look, the s-orbital is just a painted tennis ball."

Kaidoh smiled and the two began to study in earnest. An hour later, Inui asked Kaidoh the electron configuration of iodine.

Consulting his periodic table, Kaidoh began stating it. "1s2 2s2 2p6 3s2 3p6 4s2 3d10 4p6 5s2 4d10 5p5?"

Inui smiled. "Well, I think you've got that part down pat."

Kaidoh hissed in relief. "Let's take a break. It should be time for-"

"Kaoru-kun! Inui-kun! It's dinnertime!"

Inui smiled. "She's a punctual woman, then."

Kaidoh nodded. "Come on. If we don't hurry, my father will take all of the pickles."

Following close at hand, Inui met up with Kaidoh's younger brother, Hazue, on the stairs. They had met at the summer festival that Kaidoh had invited Inui to months prior. Hazue was apparently a cheeky little brat as, upon seeing Inui in the house, he whispered to him, "So, have you done him yet?"

Inui blushed and looked to see if Kaidoh had heard. He seemed to still be intent on getting to the pickles before his father. He whispered back to Hazue, "If I had, would you attempt to poison my dinner?"

Hazue smiled. "Of course not. Although, that would leave me with more pickles."

Inui paused on the stairs as Kaidoh and Hazue both sped up. Pickles seemed to be the favorite food of the Kaidoh boys. Inui was now curious about how good they must be. He followed the brothers and found himself in the brightly lit dining room.

Kaidoh's father was already sitting at the table with the pickles drawn close to his plate. His wife entered the room, delicately removed the pickles to a further part of the table, and smiled. "Darling, this is Inui. He's a friend of Kaoru's."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Inui said, bowing his head. "Your son is quite the athlete."

"I hear from him you're quite the scientist," Kaidoh's father said. "Something about juice?"

Dinner from that point on was a momentous affair. Kaidoh's mother smiled and served and watched everyone's faces for their enjoyment which was quite plainly evident. Kaidoh's father conversed with Inui about his experiments and they eventually touched upon the reason that Inui was there. "Kaoru asked you to tutor him?"

Inui nodded. "He only did moderately well on one test and knew enough to combat it before they'd gone completely past the material in class. Na, Kaidoh?"

Hazue turned his head, but Kaidoh continued to eat his pickles. "Kaidoh..." Inui smiled. "Na, Kaoru?"

Kaidoh's head shot up with a pickled radish still between his lips. His face flushed slightly, but he finished his pickle and dabbed at his lips with his napkin. "What was that, Inui-senpai?"

"I was merely telling your father that you made a good decision to ask for tutoring before your class moved past that particular section of material."

Kaidoh's blush began to fade. "Ah, yes. Thank you. Would... would you like more pickles, Inui-senpai?"

"I would love some, Kaoru." Kaidoh blushed again and passed the bowl. Their fingers touched and Kaidoh's blush deepened slightly. Hazue snickered and Inui kicked him under the table and smiled. Hazue stole a pickle from the bowl.

After dinner, Kaidoh's mother urged them back up to Kaidoh's room. "I can take care of the dishes tonight, boys. You did such a good job cleaning them that there isn't much left to do."

Inui pushed his glasses back up his nose where they had begun to slide. "It was all I could do to have that last bit of udon, but I couldn't stop myself. Kaoru was right to say that you're a wonderful cook."

Kaidoh's mother blushed and waved her hand at Inui. "Inui-san... you're so sweet you might as well be dessert. You're welcome over here anytime."

Smiling, Inui bowed and left the room. Things were looking up for his plan to get Kaidoh to the hot springs.

Back in Kaidoh's room, the pair sat down for more studying. They went ahead and covered the next section that Kaidoh would have a test on. Kaidoh seemed to truly grasp the information now that he understood the electron configuration models.

Before leaving Kaidoh's room, Inui gave him a gentle kiss and ran a gentle hand through his hair. "You have a lovely family, Kaoru."

Kaidoh let his forehead rest against Inui's chest. "They were on their best behavior tonight. I don't bring people over very often. And... You can keep calling me Kaoru as long as you're here or we're alone."

Inui kissed the top of Kaidoh's head. "And you can call me whatever you'd like. You can even drop the senpai." He could nearly feel the heat that rose to Kaidoh's face. "I'd better get going. I still have a bit of homework to do."

"You could have done it here!" Kaidoh looked upset that he'd taken up so much of Inui's time.

"It's no problem, Kaidoh. I merely have to write a short essay. It will only take about twenty minutes and it will be more convenient to do it in front of my computer anyway. Don't worry. You're worth losing a little sleep over." He slung his bag over his arm and began to walk downstairs. Kaidoh followed.

As Inui was putting on his shoes, Kaidoh wrung his hands together. "Inui-senpai? Could we... maybe go to do karaoke sometime?"

Inui raised an eyebrow. "You like to do karaoke?"

Kaidoh bit his lip. "I want to hear you sing... and I like Gackt and the Kinki Kids."

Inui smiled. "I'll check my schedule."

Two days later at tennis practice, Inui was the first one in the locker room. He was getting ready to put on his shirt when a slightly panting Kaidoh raced into the room. He spotted Inui and ran up to him. He embraced Inui tightly and nearly swung him around. "Thank you, Inui-senpai!"

Inui stood on his spot and looked puzzled. "What did I do?"

Kaidoh held up a paper. It was quite obviously a science test with a red 100 in the upper right-hand corner. "You made me understand."

Inui smiled and glanced around. There was still no one else there. "Congratulations, Kaoru." He placed a gentle kiss on Kaidoh's lips and stood back to admire the effect.

Touching his lips gently, Kaidoh walked over to the locker room door, locked it, and then went back to Inui. "A congratulatory kiss is more like this, Inui-senpai." He slid one arm around Inui's neck and the other around his waist. He pressed close and placed a soft kiss on Inui's lips, then another, and a more insistent one. When he pulled away, he took a step backward, but Inui's arms came to wrap around him.

"I think I liked that," Inui said. "I think I liked that... a lot."

Kaidoh smiled. "I should go unlock the door. It would look strange if anyone came up while it was locked."

He just made it. He was nearly knocked to the floor with Momoshiro throwing the door open. Inui watched them fight as he finally put his shirt on. He should have known that Kaidoh could be passionate.  
-  
Owari. 


	5. Carry On

Title: Carry On Author: Kimmie shonen ai Pairing: Inui/Kaidoh.  
Rating: PG-13 Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis is Konomi-sensei's.  
Notes: This is part five of my "Congruence" arc. Things start to heat up when Inui and Kaidoh do some karaoke. Enjoy! (If there were a mood song to this, it would be "Lil' Crazy" by w-inds)  
-  
Kaidoh took a last look at the song selection book and made his choice. He took the microphone and readied himself for the first note. "Ooo!" he sang falsetto, starting off Morning Musume's "Mr. Moonlight" before returning to his naturally deeper register for the remainder of the song. When he finished, he handed the microphone back to Inui. "After that, you can definitely do 'Kinki Kids Forever'."

Inui sheepishly grinned and made the selection. "Only because you sang falsetto." Several moments later, Kaidoh was grinning wryly as Inui sang, "Everybody sing with us, Kinki Kids Forever. We'll always be around, always stay together!" He liked the message, even as it pertained to the Kinki Kids.

Kaidoh was up next and sang "Cruel Angel's Thesis", the opening from "Neon Genesis Evangelion". Inui countered with Gackt's "Oasis".

While watching Inui sing, Kaidoh leaned back in the sofa provided in the room. Inui's voice was smooth and mellow and perfectly suited singing Gackt. Kaidoh suspected he could also sing Takui with no problem.

This had been another date of Kaidoh's urging. When Inui had mentioned karaoke, Kaidoh suddenly felt the need to hear the other boy sing. He hadn't been disappointed in the slightest.

When Kaidoh took the mike again, he chose to sing "Mystic Eyes", the ending theme from "Vision of Escaflowne". He infused it with all of the emotion he was feeling and felt the words almost being pulled from his lips as he sang. The look on Inui's face as he finished was indescribable, but he had obviously already picked a song of his own to sing next as he hastily took the microphone from Kaidoh and stood up to sing.

Kaidoh sat back again and waited for Inui to sing. But before he started, Inui slid off his glasses and ran his hand through his hair. If Kaidoh hadn't already been paying attention, he certainly was now. When Inui began to sing, it was like he was channeling every naughty thought he'd ever had into the voice that was now reverberating through Kaidoh's body.

By the time Inui was finished, Kaidoh was fanning himself with the song selection guide, taking sips of water, blushing from head to toe, and sitting with his legs spread. Inui sat beside him and slid his glasses back on.

Kaidoh looked at the other boy in amazement. "Inui..." He shook his head slightly. "That was... That was hot."

Inui smoothed his thumb along Kaidoh's cheekbone. "It's merely a proportional response."

It took Kaidoh a moment to understand his meaning, but when he did, he abruptly leaned in and placed a searing kiss on Inui's lips. "You just... I don't even know what I'm feeling!" He raised himself onto his knees and straddled Inui's thighs, continuing to ply Inui with kisses.

Inui considered the fact that he was being good. He had wanted to ravish Kaidoh since they'd entered the room. But, he too wanted to listen to his boyfriend sing. As Kaidoh moved his kisses from Inui's lips to his jaw line, Inui clutched tightly at the back of Kaidoh's shirt. He would let Kaidoh lead the way.

In the end, Inui waited for Kaidoh to remove his glasses and his shirt before even touching Kaidoh's bandanna. But from there, it grew more difficult. When Inui's chest was exposed, Kaidoh took to it, pressing soft, wet kisses here and there. The moisture cooled quickly and Inui was soon shivering from the coolness and the difficulty of keeping himself in control. Even through blurry eyes, Kaidoh was erotic as he pressed himself against Inui's erection and pressed his chest against his to lean in and nibble gently on one earlobe. Inui was having a difficult time not pushing his kouhai onto his back.

Kaidoh was feeling a bit neglected. Inui was clutching at him as though he were something precious, but not doing a damned thing about it. He took a deep breath and ground himself against Inui's erection and whispered in his ear, "Inui-senpai... touch me?"

Inui had no intention of making his kouhai wait. He breathed a deep sigh against Kaidoh's neck as his hands came to rest on Kaidoh's hips, moving them harder against himself, one hand coming to the front to stroke firmly down the length of Kaidoh's arousal. Kaidoh was suddenly very aware of his own body and just what Inui was doing to it. His breath caught in the back of his throat as he threw his head back in ecstasy. Inui licked a long line up the length of his throat and pulled Kaidoh back down for another kiss, gently easing his tongue into Kaidoh's mouth.

Kaidoh had always imagined that French kissing would be just awful. He hadn't realized how many nerve endings were in his mouth. He hadn't realized that the taste of the peppermint that Inui had after dinner would still be lingering in his mouth. He'd had nothing to prepare him for the overwhelming sensation of sharing such a thing.

It was perhaps a blessing when a buzzer sang, indicating that they only had 15 minutes left of their karaoke room before they would incur additional fees. Kaidoh pulled away at the sound, shocked and breathless. He demurely slid off of Inui's lap and looked around for his shirt. Inui took a moment to compose himself and then felt around on the table for his glasses. Without a word, Kaidoh put them into his hand, and then handed him his own shirt. No words passed between them.

They checked the room to make sure they had all of their belongings and left, walking close together, but still keeping to silence.

It wasn't until they arrived at Kaidoh's house and Inui cupped Kaidoh's face in his hands that either of them spoke. Kaidoh blushed slightly, his eyebrows drawing together, and said, "I'm sorry."

Inui raised his own eyebrow. "What for?"

"I... I lost control."

Smiling and tracing Kaidoh's jaw line with one thumb, Inui said, "You're not the only one. I've done so well up until this point. It annoys me that I can't keep a check on my emotions around you."

Kaidoh looked unsure about how to take the comment at first, but seemed to settle for taking it as a compliment. "I think we've just been letting it build up."

Inui nodded slightly. "I've been meaning to ask... I've got an optometrist appointment next week. We don't have practice that day. Would you... maybe like to come with me?"

His eyebrows furrowing further together, Kaidoh asked, "Why, senpai? Is there something wrong?"

"I'm getting contacts."

Kaidoh's eyes went wide. "Oh."

Inui was, if nothing else, observant. "Is that a good 'oh' or a bad 'oh'?"

Bringing his hands up to cover his cheeks, Kaidoh shook his head slightly. "I just... I don't know that I want everyone being able to see your eyes."

"Then, I have another question."

Kaidoh looked up from covering his flushed face. "Yes, senpai?"

"Would you like to go a hot spring with me? I did very well with my stocks this quarter and I wanted to do something to make you happy. The contacts were, in a way, for you. But I've been thinking about..."

Kaidoh blushed further. "Me... in a yukata? One of the short ones?" There was a mischievious grin forming on his face. "Of course, senpai. But, you're asking my parents."

Thinking of the last dinner he'd had at Kaidoh's house, Inui decided that there were worse things that Kaidoh could have asked.  
-  
Owari. 


	6. Hope Springs Eternal

Title: Hope Springs Eternal Author: Kimmie yaoi Pairing: Inui/Kaidoh.  
Rating: NC-17 Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis is Konomi-sensei's.  
Notes: This is part six of my "Congruence" arc. Inui and Kaidoh take a trip to an onsen. Where better to heat things up even more?  
-  
Inui scowled at the monkey that was looking at him and making strange faces. His glasses were fogging up, but he was keeping them on for Kaidoh's sake... and to keep an eye on that monkey. He wasn't sure he trusted it.

"Inui-senpai?" Inui turned his head to see Kaidoh engaged in a splash fight with one of the younger boys who was in the spring with them. He was smiling and squinting to keep the water out of his eyes.

"Na, Kaidoh?"

"Do you think that monkey is going to -- Oh my god! Inui!" Kaidoh was quick to act to remove the offending monkey from Inui's head where it had jumped and was trying to claw off one of Inui's ears. Between the heat of the hot spring, the thought of a monkey mauling his head, and Kaidoh standing naked before him and trying to save him after saying his name without any honorifics... Inui slumped down and into the water. The monkey swam away.

When Inui came to, his forehead was cool and moist and Kaidoh was hovering over him looking concerned. "Kaidoh?"

"Inui-senpai. You had me scared. I'd never seen you pass out before. And, that monkey! Animals don't like you, do they?"

Inui reached up and took the ice pack off of his forehead. "They don't seem to, although it may just be that they don't like me when you're around."

Kaidoh blushed slightly. "I... If there's anything I can do to make you feel better, let me know?"

Inui looked pointedly at the yukata that were folded up and sitting on the chair. "You could wear one of those and feed me grapes."

Looking at Inui while lightly biting his bottom lip, Kaidoh stood up, and walked over to the chair. Inui could hear him audibly gulp and watched as Kaidoh slowly pulled up his shirt, the folds of fabric catching on the angles of his shoulderblades as he lifted it over his head before casting it off to the side. "Kaidoh?"

Kaidoh looked over his shoulder. "Don't worry, senpai. I know what I'm doing. I've done this since I was a little boy... taking off my clothes, that is."

Inui put the ice pack back on his forehead as Kaidoh undid the drawstring on his running shorts, his back still to Inui. He slid them down, his fingers catching on his underwear and pulling them down as well and Inui felt his own breath growing heavy. Kaidoh reached for the yukata and unfolded it, shaking it out quickly, before sliding it onto one arm and then the other, grabbing an obi to secure it in place as he wrapped it around himself. He turned and looked at Inui. "I'll be back in a minute. I need to find some grapes."

"I think I'll skip on the grapes, thanks."

Kaidoh raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Did I do something to make you lose your appetite?"

Inui got to his feet and took a step toward Kaidoh. "Not in the slightest. Now I'm just in the mood for something more satisfying than grapes."

"Inui-senpai..." Kaidoh cleared his throat and looked at Inui closely, his blush fixed upon his cheeks. "I want to try something a little bit... more..."

"Than last time?" Inui grasped at the folds of Kaidoh's yukata. "Are you sure?"

Kaidoh nodded and grabbed the hem of Inui's shirt. "We need to get this off of you, I think."

Inui let Kaidoh pull off his clothes except his his underwear. He did that part for himself after pulling on his own yukata.

Having grasped him by the obi and pulled him backward, Kaidoh hugged him from behind, placing a kiss at the top of his spine. "I'm glad you asked me on this trip, Inui-senpai."

Turning around, Inui lifted a hand to trace a line from Kaidoh's cheekbone down his jaw and neck and chest to rest on his obi. "Should we get on the futon?"

Kaidoh smiled and led the way. Inui had to control himself as he watched Kaidoh sink to the floor, his legs sprawled delicately beneath him and his yukata barely covering anything. "I don't think we should go all the way, senpai. We're not..." He coughed. "I don't think we're prepared for it."

Despite knowing otherwise, Inui chose to remain silent. He simply made his way over to Kaidoh, falling to his knees in front of the other boy and plying him with wet kisses.

His yukata already falling off of his shoulders, Kaidoh let it slide down further until one arm was free from it. This arm, he wrapped around Inui, pulling the boy on top of him, and groaning slightly as Kaidoh pulled away his hands to held steady himself.

Within moments of the beginning of their ministrations, Kaidoh was already spread quite obscenely across the futon with Inui's fingertips gently caressing him everywhere that could possibly elicit panting and breathy moans.

Inui crawled down Kaidoh's body, keeping eye contact. Kaidoh's bottom lip trembled as he watched Inui approach his hard cock. "Inui-senpai..." He closed his eyes tightly. "Oh, god."

Breathing hotly against Kaidoh's thighs, Inui explored first with his fingers. He traced the veins on the underside of Kaidoh's cock and touched the foreskin, pressed his thumb against the tip, caressed the heavy sac that flushed the same color as Kaidoh often blushed.

When Kaidoh's face was a picture of exquisite agony, Inui licked slowly along his lips. He touched the tip of his tongue to the tip of Kaidoh's cock, tasting the saltiness and muskiness and beginning to accept Kaidoh into his mouth.

Kaidoh made a few pathetic attempts to string together syllables into words, but settled for shaky breaths and wrapping one leg around Inui's back. Inui lavished his attention on Kaidoh, lapping at the head of Kaidoh's cock and kissing, nipping, and licking along the underside. Kaidoh twisted his fingers into the futon cover; his head falling to one side as he made little noises that Inui swore were just to distract him.

When Inui took Kaidoh into his mouth fully, Kaidoh forgot to breathe. He moved his hands to Inui's hair and somehow found Inui's glasses and grabbed them, pulling them off the other boy and setting them somewhere off to his side. When he could see Inui's eyes gazing up at him, exotic and passionate, his back arched and he pressed his pelvis further forward as he felt his balls draw up and his come begin gushing forth.

Inui felt Kaidoh's orgasm coming and pulled back to take it, feeling the heat of the liquid in his mouth, feeling it leak out of the corners of his mouth. Inui grasped his own cock as he was swallowing Kaidoh's seed. After watching Kaidoh be so wanton for him, it didn't take much. A quick stroke as he watched Kaidoh arch and moan and that was it. He came against the inside of his yukata in pulsing shots.

They lay together, Kaidoh, red-faced and panting with his yukata in utter disarray, and Inui, content and calm on Kaidoh's lap.

Kaidoh covered his face with both hands. "Inui-senpai... that way... I may have to ask you to do that again sometime."

Inui laughed and crawled up the futon, being careful with his damp yukata. "I'd be happy to, Kaidoh. But for now, we should think of dinner. But, before that? A bath, and clean yukata."

Laughing softly as he reached over to wipe a bead of sweat off of Inui's forehead, Kaidoh leaned in to kiss Inui, his tongue swiping at the other boy's bottom lip only briefly. "Inui-senpai is a pervert. But, I may be becoming one because of you. I was going to suggest that they go ahead and bring four instead of two."

"You, Kaidoh, are learning quickly."

The wind chimes rang just outside their room and Kaidoh smiled before letting his head rest heavily against the pillow. A few moments later, his even breaths seemed to echo in the room.

Inui moved a piece of hair out of Kaidoh's eyes and let himself rest next to the boy. This weekend was turning out to be very good data.  
-  
Owari. 


End file.
